mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Flain
Flain is an Infernites Mixel. He is also one of the main characters. Description Flain is the smart one. Always strategizing, he approaches each situation with caution and tries the best to keep a level head. But when he thinks too hard, his head catches on fire! Flain belongs to the tribe of the Infernites and dwells in the magma wastelands near the core of the Earth. Personality Flain is smart, brave, and relaxed. He often acts like a typical teenager and talks like a surfer, always saying things such as "dude", "man", "rad", and "awesome". Just note that since his brain includes so much information, he can get a bit crazy when he's under pressure. Although, he can get ticked very easily. Nonetheless, he is very sociable and would do anything for his friends and loved ones. Physical Appearance Flain is mostly red all over. He has a rounded head with an eye on each side. Most of the time, his eyes are half-closed. On top of his head are three prongs, the outer two dark red with the middle prong being red with a darker red rectangle on the top of it. Most of the time, this houses a yellow-orange fire that is constantly burning. He also has a beak. He has a body that widens at the end with a light grey collar-like piece at his neck. He has two slender arms with pincer hands. On his wrists are dark red triangle-like covers that taper down. He has grey legs with red feet that have two white claws on each. Memorable Quotes *''"Let me load you up, my Cragster compadre."'' - Flain, Cookironi *''"You guys wanna fix it... with a mix-it?"'' - Flain, Hot Lava Shower *''"Welcome to the Infernite kingdom, my Cragster compadre!"'' - Flain, Nixels *''"Oh yeah! Let's get mixel!"'' - Flain/Seismo Mix, Nixels *''"Gots a cubit!"'' - Flain, Murp *''"Rockball looks fun, man. Let's play."'' - Flain, Rockball *''"All right, man, now's a good time for the cubit!"'' - Flain, Epic Comedy Adventure *''"Aw, schnixel!" - ''Flain, Nixels Cut Scenes Meet Flain Flain is Upset Flain screams, lies down, and smacks his face on the floor. Set Information Flain was released as one of the Mixels sets in the February 2014 product wave. His product number is 41500 and contains 58 pieces. In-Booklet code Flain's code in Calling All Mixels is HO7H8ADE2D, which is Hotheaded when decoded. Trivia *He is the leader of the Infernites, and may even be the leader of all of the tribes, because he is shown in the most promotional material for the sets and shorts. **While unlikely, it is possible that the other Mixel leaders go to him for guidance or advice. *His name is a combination of the words "flame" and "brain". "Flain" is also a Celtic name for boys meaning "redhead." *He is the main character of Calling All Mixels, and was on its icon until he was replaced by Kraw and Scorpi in May and August 2014, respectively. *Like the Cragsters, his favorite game is Rockball. *His head resembles the Red Robot Sidekick from Galaxy Squad *Though he is a heated Infernite Mixel, the ice from the Frozen Volcanoes is able to freeze him and can even freeze his fire. **It is unknown how this is able to happen, as it defies logic, similar to Bar-B-Cubes. *In LEGO form, he and Zorch mix with everyone but Krader. *He may know Spanish, judging from how he calls the Cragsters his "compadres". * He is the Mixel that appears on the Mixels CN Check It 3.0 bumper. * He sounds similar to Valhallen from Dexter's Laboratory, only slightly younger-sounding. This is due to Tom Kenny voicing both characters. * He seems to have the best grammar out of all the Mixels so far, speaking in pretty complicated sentences compared to the kinds of sentences the other Mixels use when communicating. **At the same time, his grammar is quite disappointing, as he talks using words like "dude" and "rad" and "awesome" constantly in his sentences, fitting with his surfer-like voice. *He replaces Vulk in some versions of the "Mixels" logo, such as on the back of the Mixels: 2015 Wall Calendar. *He and Seismo are best friends. **Ironically, they share Tom Kenny as their voice actor. *He has been compared to a cardinal, as he is red and has a beak. Video Gallery Appearances Season 1 *Coconapple *Cookironi *Hot Lava Shower *Nixels *Murp *Rockball Season 2 *Snow Half-Pipe *Fang Gang Log Toss Season 3 *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure **Murp Romp Sources and References Category:Infernites Category:2014 Category:Series 1 Category:Mixels Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Main Characters Category:Male characters Category:Leaders Category:Fire Category:Fiery Mixels Category:Red Category:Beaked mixels Category:Mixels with jaws Category:Sharp toes Category:Two toes Category:Aggressive Mixels Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Bird-like Mixels Category:Circular Mixels Category:Mixels who like Hamlogna Sandwiches Category:Smart Mixels Category:Talkative Mixels